Блог участника:TheVirtualWave/Интервью с Участниками Вики
В чём суть? TheVirtualWave и Тень Спрингтрапа будen приглашать различных участников вики и разработчиков игрна опрос в чате. Поскольку чат тут отключен, я буду кидать ссылку на другой чат моей эксперементальной вики. Не проситься на интервью! Интервью TheVirtualWave с The Ink Demon 666 Все мои сообщения пишутся жирным шрифтом. Итак, мы начинаем интервью. Точнее опрос. Как к вам обращаться во время интервью? (На “ты” или на “вы”?) На ты. Я не тот, кто любит обращение на "Вы" В какие игры ты играешь по мимо BatIM? Сосед. Я в основном мобильный геймер, поэтому Сосед стоит на телефоне. Также я люблю поиграть в Осьмипапу. На каких вики ты активен, кроме Чернильной Энциклопедии? В данный момент, только на Чернилке. Иногда в Соседа заглядываю. Какую суперспособность хотел бы иметь? Ясное дело, превращаться в Чернильного Демона. Ведь всем сразу станет жутко, когда перед ними предстанет сам Чернильный Лорд Твой ник - The Ink Demon 666, почему именно такой ник? Тогда, я не задумывался. В тот момент я очень сильно подсел на Бенди, самый любимый персонаж был Чернильный Демон. + число зверя - 666- и , уалля, ник готов! Есть ли книга, которую по твоему мнению должен прочитать каждый (Ну, или по крайней можешь посоветовать)? Серия "Перси Джексон". Я иногда люблю заглянуть в какую то из книг и почитать любимые моменты. Какую музыку ты слушаешь (И слушаешь ли ты музыку вообще)? Я слушаю музыку. В данный момент, после знакомства с моей девушкой, я подсел на аниме музыку. Но в основном я слушаю бодрую и енергичную музыку. Иногда включаю видео на ютубе, где мужчина на скрипке играет музыку из игр Какие жанры игр\книг\фильмов ты предпочитаешь? (Ну типо Хоррор, Фантастика, Боевик). Ужасы. Люблю потрепать себе нервы. Также люблю триллеры, комедии. Ну… Понравилось ли тебе это интервью (Да, короткое, но я не Дудь)? Конечно! Я смог рассказать о своих интересах, это мне всегда нравится Интервью TheVirtualWave со Стасом Литусом Итак, мы начинаем интервью. Точнее опрос. Как к вам обращаться во время интервью? (На “ты” или на “вы”?) Давай на ты Какой статус ты хотел бы иметь??? (Или хотел ли ты вообще иметь статус?) Ну я даже не знаю какой. Мне как бы всё равно В какие игры ты играешь по мимо BatIM и FNaF? Ну я если честно не играю в эти игры,просто видео смотрю. Играю я иногда в Майнкрафт Если бы ты был разработчиком, что бы ты поменял в BatIM? НУ я даже не знаю. Возможно я добавил новых персонажей,новые локации и новые оружия Есть ли у тебя хобби? Если да, то какое? Ну я иногда делаю статью на других вики и иногда фотошопы и ил просто рисунки в пейнте Как ты познакомился с FANDOM? Как о нём узнал? Я с ним если честно не знакомился FANDOM - это то место, в котором ты сейчас находишься, точнее сайт где люди с одинаковыми интересами далятся информацией, это Чернильная Энциклопедия и Энциклопедия FNaF и вообще все вики - всё вместе - FANDOM. Теперь ясно.Давай следующий вопрос Как ты относишься к конфликтам? Участвовал ли когда-то в них? Нет не участвовал На каких вики ты активен, кроме Чернильной Энциклопедии и Энциклопедии Five Nights at Freddys? Ну я ещё активен на ФНАФ Альтернативные Вселенные,Five Nights at Freddys Fanon и Baldipedia Какие жанры игр\книг\фильмов ты предпочитаешь? (Ну типо Хоррор, Фантастика, Боевик). Ну мне нравятся хорроры,фантастика и комедия Ну… Понравилось ли тебе это интервью? Да, короткое, но вопросов немного больше, чем в выпуске с The Ink Demon 666 ДА понравилось Интервью TheVirtualWave с Тенью Спрингтрапа Итак, мы начинаем интервью. Какое обращение к вам использовать во время интервью? (На “ты” или на “вы”?) Давайте на "ты". Мы же не работаем, а находимся в дружеской атмосфере. Тебе нравится быть МО на этой вики? Сложно ли это? (Да, странно что тебя это спрашивает бывший админ, но людям без статуса, которые прочитают интервью будет интересно). Я могу сказать, что в последнее время я мало активный. Все из-за пятой главы. А по большому счету мою работу выполняет Орлин. Просто я всегда опаздываю. Орлин на шаг впереди меня. Когда я был админом, было тоже самое) Я уже задавал этот вопрос в интервью с другими людьми, но если бы у тебя стоял выбор иметь какую-нить супер-способность, какую бы ты выбрал? Ну, наверное управление временем. Чтобы создавать меньше ошибок. Какая у тебя любимая игра? И вообще в какие игры ты играешь (кроме Бендика)? Любимой игры у меня как таковой нет. А так я обычно играю в соседа, Улютимативную кастомную ночь и в звездные войны: войны империи. Самое забавное, что в Бенди я играл всего три раза: первый - с выходом четвёртой главы, второй - с выходом пятой главы, и третий - с появление визора в главах. Какая глава в игре для тебя лучшая, а какая худшая? Лучшая для меня остается четвёртая глава. Она самая атмосферная. Худшей главы нет, но поровну мое негодование разделяют пятая и третья глава: пятая из-за отсутствия ответов на волнующие меня вопросы, а третья - из-за долгих и нужных заданий. Знаете, есть хорошая поговорка: "ожидание счастья лучше самого счастья". Мне кажется - лучшая четвёртая, худшая - третья, остальные норм. Если бы ты был разработчиком, что бы ты поменял в BatIM? Пятую главу. Добавил некоторые идеи, которые я увидел у других участников Вики. И естественно, мои любимые идеи: босс Грант, Сэмми Лоуренса, который повлиял бы на сюжет игры, и финальный босс файтер с Бенди, где последний использовал различные суперспособности, а не просто бегал, как ошпаренный. Думаю, для данной темы даже сделаю отдельный блог. Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, почему меня зовут Тень Спрингтраппа? Ну... Вопрос про ник должен был быть пред последним в моём интервью. Упс, спойлер! Думаю, можно и сейчас ответить. Ты ведь не против? Нет, не против. Ну хорошо. Данное имя я дал себе потому, что мир Фандома я открыл во Фнаф Вики. Я там сделал несколько правок, а позже ушел, т.к. потерял всякий интерес к данной франшизе. Позже, я наткнулся на Чернильную Энциклопедию. В это же время вышла четвёртая глава, и я, набравшись базового опыта в предыдущей Вики, пошел делать карьеру здесь Благодаря таким людям, как Мина, Голден и Орлин, я достиг огромных успехов. Меня посещают мысли от том, что я могу помочь другим Вики, которые еще слишком сыры. Ведь в этой Вики я получил, что хотел. Я познакомился с хорошими людьми, набрался опыта, помогаю администрации. Чернильная Энциклопедия - это мой дом! Лол, ты сразу ответил на вопрос "Как ты появился на Чернильной Энциклопедии?". Остался последний вопрос. Комбо! Какое у тебя хобби? Мое главное хобби - это рисование и чтение книг. А, кстати, если ты любишь рисовать я не могу не задать вопрос "Что ты планируешь в данном творчестве? (Что планируешь нарисовать?)". Ну, пока что я только срисовываю персонажей. Но у меня планы на то, чтобы делать тизеры или даже комиксы к своим блогам. Кстати, вы не забыли то, что я разрабатываю блог про Чернильную Энциклопедию? Кем бы вы хотели там стать по профессии? Я ещё не решился, если что напишу под твоим блогом (Ты ведь там всех записывать будешь, как я понял) Ну пока там главные герои - это члены администрации, однако вы были изначально в проекте, также, как и Эльдар, СтасЛитус и The Ink Demon 666. А в блог может записаться любой желающий. Запишусь позже. '' ''Понравилось ли тебе это интервью? Интервью супер! Я всегда хотел, чтобы меня пригласили в интервью. Если захотите, то можете меня пригласить еще раз. Вы невероятный человек! Я очень вас уважаю за решение сделать такой интерактивный блог! Спасибо. Кстать, я тебе советую создать блог-галерею твоих рисунков (или же шедевров) ты просто круто рисуешь. Спасибо за идею галереи. Об этом я подумаю. Что же, интервью прошло на ура! Спасибо, что прегласили! Желаю удачи и хороших правок! Спасибо, а теперь мы прощаемся с нашими читателями, пока! Всем удачи, всем хороших правок и всем пока! Интервью TheVirtualWave с Миной Мюррей Вы можете представиться, рассказать о себе. Меня зовут Мина Мюррей. Я являюсь немного застенчивой, доброй, скромной, любопытной и тихой девушкой. Итак, сейчас будет вечный вопрос, который есть в каждом выпуске интервью. Какое обращение к вам использовать во время интервью? (На “ты” или на “вы”?) Давайте на Ты. Как ты познакомилась с FANDOM? Как о нём узнала? В самый первый раз, я познакомилась с Фэндомом где-то в 2015-м году, случайно попав на вики о мультфильме "Ледниковый период". Правда, я была там просто читателем, но не редактором. Сложно ли быть бюрократом на этой вики? Лично для меня, нет. Теперь блиц-опрос, новая фишка в моём интервью. Вообще во многих интервью есть такая фишка (у Дудя даже есть). На вопросы нужно отвечать быстро. Быть Бюрократом на одной вики или Модератором Обсуждений на нескольких? Быть бюрократом на одной. Волнующий всех вопрос… ВКонтакте или Одноклассники? Я не знаю, ни одной из них не пользуюсь. Блиц окончен, возвращаемся к обычным вопросам. Представь, что ты можешь получить любую супер-способность, какую бы ты предпочла? Я бы хотела обладать телепортацией, чтобы быстро попадать в нужные мне места. Какая глава в Bendy and the Ink Machine для тебя лучшая, а какая худшая? Мне все главы нравятся, каждая по своему хороша. Но немного разочаровала пятая, в основном тем, что короткая и с открытой концовкой. Если бы ты была разработчиком, что бы ты поменяла в BatIM? Сделала бы пятую главу немного подлиннее и интереснее, а также добавила бы разные варианты концовок - хорошую, плохую и секретную. У тебя есть хобби? Какое оно? Я увлекаюсь астрономией. Читаю книги, журналы, смотрю передачи и конечно же смотрю по ночам в небо. Давно мечтаю о телескопе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть звёзды. О, астрономия, я ей тоже увлекаюсь. '' ''Есть много игр в мире… В какие игры ты играешь (помимо Bendy)? Какая игра тебе нравится больше всего? Кроме Бенди, я играю в Sims 3 и Sims 2, но не часто. Какая литература тебе нравится? Какие жанры ты предпочитаешь? Какая книга твоя любимая? Конечно же Ужасы! Мне очень нравятся произведения Гоголя, особенно "Записки сумасшедшего". А самой моей любимой книгой является "Дракула" Брэма Стокера. А теперь тот-же вопрос, только про музыку. Какая музыка тебе нравится? Я меломан, и поэтому слушаю любую музыку, мне совсем не важен её жанр. Но хочу выделить своих особенно любимых исполнителей, а именно - группа Король и Шут, КняZz, Unreal, Skillet, Linkin Park. Это все, кого я могу припомнить, поскольку у меня в телефоне больше 1000 песен! Итак, сейчас будет ещё один вечный вопрос, который есть в каждом выпуске интервью. Ну… Понравилось ли тебе это интервью? Да, но я немного волновалась, потому что прежде не давала интервью. Интервью от Тени Спрингтраппа с разработчиком игры "Batim: The Past from The Projector screen Как вы уже поняли, я (Тень Спрингтрапа, а не Вейв) сумел провести интервью с разработчиком великолепной фанатской игры. Как и Вейв, свои вопросы я выделяю. Вопрос первый: как вы пришли к идеи создать фанатскую игру? - Я хотел расписать ответ в подробностях, но просто скажу, что меня вдохновили другие фан-проекты. И еще нехватка действительно интересных и сделанных на более менее достойном уровне проектов. Я не говорю что моя игра будет представлять из себя "что-то с чем-то", но... Я стараюсь достичь этого. Пусть даже это может обернуться неудачей. Я верю в вас и т.к. я сотрудничаю с вами и вижу весь процесс разработки проекта, могу сказать, что это действительно будет одной из лучших фанатских игр по Бенди. Как минимум в плане сюжета. Вопрос второй: В какие игры вы играете помимо BatIM? - WoW, The Stanley Parable, Life is Strange... Довольно большой список я могу назвать. Но не буду, это слишком долго. Могу сказать, что меня привлекают сюжетные игры. Вопрос третий: Какая глава в игре для вас лучшая, а какая худшая? - Лучшей главой по-моему можно назвать четвертую. Хотя-бы из-за того, что с четвертой главой в игре подтянули графику и добавили Боссов. И еще много тайн, загадок, а так-же новых персонажей. (Которых по итогу, к сожалению, не раскрыли) Самыми слабыми главами я могу назвать третью и пятую. Она слишком затянуты. А пятая так вообще не походит на финальную. Вопрос четвёртый: Если бы вы были одним из разработчиков, что бы вы поменяли в BatIM? - Полностью бы переделал пятую главу. Добавил бы в "ведения" Генри больше смысла. Попытался бы как-то раскрыть персонажей. Вопрос пятый: Представьте, что вы можете получить любую супер-способность, какую бы вы предпочли? - Наверное, управлять временем. Которого у меня сейчас очень не хватает :D Ха, у меня тоже есть желание получить способность управлять временем �� Вопрос шестой: Какое у вас хобби? - Я воспринимаю процесс разработки игры как хобби. Хотя, учитывая тот факт, что я уделаю этому все свое время, забив болт почти на все, это... сложно назвать хобби. Скорее уже полноценная работа. Так что. У меня нет хобби. Вопрос седьмой: Какие жанры игр\книг\фильмов вы предпочитаете? (Ну типо Хоррор, Фантастика, Боевик). - Меня привлекают Стимпанк и Фэнтези. Вопрос восьмой: почему именно персонаж Норман Полк стал главным героем игры и чем он вас так зацепил? - Довольно сложно сказать... Я даже не знаю, на самом деле. Почему то именно Норман заинтересовал меня больше всех остальных. Как-то он...выделяется среди остальных, лично для меня. Вопрос девятый: Bendy and The Ink Machine привлекло внимание многих теоретиков. Какой из них ваш фаворит? -Не могу выделить кого-то конкретного. Каждый предлагал что-то интересное, что-то, над чем можно подумать. Вопрос десятый: охарктеризуйте свою игру в четырех словах. - «Сюжета больше, чем геймплея». Вопрос одиннадцатый: какую музыку вы предпочитаете? - Я меломан. Меня устраивает любой жанр. Кроме рэпа наверное. Ну и предфинальный вопрос: ваш девиз по жизни? - Мне не нужен девиз, чтобы идти по жизни. Спасибо за уделенное мне время. Я очень рад, что удалось так с вами поговорить. Ах, да, последний вопрос: понравилось ли вам это интервью? - Ну, было весело! Интервью от Тени Спрингтраппа с разработчиком игры "Batim: Bendy in the lost realities" Предисловие: скорее всего, вы не знакомы с данной игрой. Возможно я (Тень Спрингтрапа) сделаю блог об этой игре, но пока скажу вот что: маленькая и независимая студия "Авианг" решила создать игру по вселенной Батим. Она будет повествоать о путешествии Чернильного Демона в, своего рода, альтернативную реальность, где существую анти-чернила, проникшие в наш мир. Если вам интересно, можете найти группу игры вконтакте. Ну, перейдем к интервью: Вопрос первый: чем вас так зацепила игра "Bendy and The Ink Machine", что вы решили сделать по ней игру? - Мне очень понравился сюжет, и сами монстры из чернил. Вопрос второй: в какие игры вы предпочитаете играть, кроме Бенди и ваших собственных игр? - В The Last of us, The Forest, Lego Marvel Super Heroes. Вопрос третий: Какая глава в игре для вас лучшая, а какая худшая? - Лучшая - 2 глава, а худшая - 3 глава. Вторая - лучшая, потому что интересная, много персонажей. А третья - худшая, потому что скучная и нудная. Ходишь туда-сюда, выполняешь задания и т.д. Вопрос четвёртый: Если бы вы были одним из разработчиков, что бы вы поменяли в BatIM? - Конец пятой главы. Мне не понравилось, что Бенди стал мутантом и умер от надписи "конец". Вопрос пятый: почему именно персонаж Чернильный Бенди стал главным героем игры и чем он вас так зацепил? - Он мне понравился своим видом. Вопрос шестой: я недавно узнал, что у вас несколько игр. Они все выполнены в пиксельном стиле или же "Бенди в Потерянных реальностях" одна такая игра уникальная? - Все игры выполнены в данном стиле. Вопрос седьмой: Bendy and The Ink Machine привлекло внимание многих теоретиков. Какой из них ваш фаворит? - Максимус и ТеоретиК. Вопрос восьмой: охарктеризуйте свою игру в четырех-шести словах. - «Игра про путешествие по играм». Вопрос девятый: какую программу вы используете для рисования и почему? А какой движок игры? Рисую в Paint.NET 3.5.11. Рисую в этой программе, потому что там удобно. Движок - clickteam fusion 2.5 BATIM: Bendy in the lost realities | BITLR Вопрос десятый: Представьте, что вы можете получить любую супер-способность, какую бы вы предпочли? - Хм...Телепатия. Вопрос одиннадцатый: Какое у вас хобби? - Рисование и программирование. :Вопрос двенадцать: Какие жанры игр\книг\фильмов вы предпочитаете? (Ну типо Хоррор, Фантастика, Боевик)?' - Приключение. Предфинальный вопрос: какую музыку вы любите? - Разную, что понравится, то и слушаю. Ну и финальный вопрос: чтобы вы посоветовали бы сделать начинающим разработчикам игр? - Не халтурить с дизайном. Ладно, бонусный вопрос: Как вам данное интервью? - 8 из 10. Что-ж, мне тоже понравилось. Удачи с проектом! - Спасибо) Интервью TheVirtualWave с Jamess Inkmitt Как к тебе обращаться во время интервью? На "ты" или на "вы"? - Пусть на "ты". Можешь представиться читателям. - Приветствую вас, дорогие читатели!! Как ты узнал о ФЭНДОМе? - Я впервые зашёл на Фнаф вики ещё не зная, что это ФЭНДОМ (не заметил надписи, что это фэндом). Потом я со стороны наблюдал за Чернильной Энциклопедией пользуясь инфой оттуда, потом я решил тут зарегистрироваться, ну и я тут. Чем тебя зацепила игра Bendy and the Ink Machine? Как думаешь, из-за чего она хайпанула и понравилась людям? - Меня зацепила стилистика игры, её секреты и более менее интересный сюжет. Я думаю, что людей заинтересовало то, что я перечислил ранее. (стиль, секреты и сюжет) Почему на твоей аватарке именно Санс из игры Undertale? Тебе нравится этот персонаж или ты просто так его поставил? - Ну мне просто захотелось поставить его. Сам персонаж мне нравиться, да и игра тоже. Переходим к классическим вопросам интервью. Если бы ты был супергероем, какую способность ты б имел? - Я бы хотел способность останавливать время и создавать бесконечные перерывы. (на перерывы у меня немного времени.) А ещё летать Какая глава игры для тебя лучшая, а какая худшая? - Мне нравятся все главы, каждая имеет что то своё. Для меня лучшими кажутся третья и четвёртая глава. Для меня не сильно понравилась 5 глава за некоторые утомительные моменты. Какие жанры игр/литературы/фильмов тебе нравятся больше всего? - Мне нравятся игры и фильмы разных жанров. В плане литературы я больше всего люблю фантастику. А какую музыку слушаешь? - Я меломан. (слушаю то, что мне нравится) Почему у тебя именно такой ник? Как ты его придумал? - Я просто придумал один псевдоним, за основу которого я брал одно из имён и фамилий игры фнаф: Джеймс Шмидт. Затем я для некой "адаптации" под Чернильную Энциклопедию переделал этот псевдоним и вышло: Jamess Inkmitt. Были ли у тебя конфликты? Участвовал ли в них? - Я стараюсь быть не конфликтным и пытаюсь отходить от них, но у меня и у одного из участников был масштабный конфликт с участником Клон234. Какой вид искусства твой любимый? (Ну, типа игры, проза, музыка, кинематограф, написание картин) Каким сам увлекаешься? - В основном рисование мой любимый вид искусства, которым я же и увлекаюсь. Какие проекты в этом творчестве планируешь и что хочешь скоро нарисовать? - Не ожидал этого вопроса, но постараюсь на него ответить. Я планирую сделать перезапуск своего первого блога. Я пока что ещё не запланировал, что именно я буду рисовать, хотя я рисую арты "Во имя Шэдоу" и "Спасители". ("Спасителей" ещё не начал рисовать, а "Во имя Шэдоу" почти закончил) Будем ждать) И последний вопрос: Тебе понравилось это интервью???:) - Конечно! Мне оно понравилось!! Всем пока! Категория:Записи в блоге